Love Game
by Da Sock Monster
Summary: Edward and Bella meet whilst speed dating. After being forced by Alice and Emmett. Could this be the beginning of a relationship between Edward and Bella.rte T for future chapters*FIRST FAN FIC, Let me know what you guys think
1. A forced Hand

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction so let me know what you think and if i should keep going with the story any ideas would also be great. I hope you like it.**

**Love Game**

**Intro**

**BPOV**

"Alice why are you making me do this? You know it's not going to work".

"Why would I bother Bella if I knew it wasn't going to work, don't you trust me?" her eyes intentionally widening to make feel guilty, "after all I am your best friend," said Alice trying to reassure me for the tenth time today. Whilst managing to ignore my constant refusals to go.

"Trust you, yeah! After what happened last time, you're lucky if you'll even be able to get me out the door".

"Awww, Bella don't be like that. You don't really think it was my entire fault do you?" making me feel guilty by using her saddest sad face and puppy dog eyes.

Feeling guilty I try to reason, "Alice, come on you're the one who tried to set me up on a date with him and since then have been trying unsuccessfully ever since. What gave you the impression that me and Jacob would like each other anyway. And now you're going to do it to me all over again".

"Well you can't just give up on finding someone Bella, it's totally different. It couldn't hurt to try you only have to spend... What three minutes, with each guy and if you don't like him you'll never have to see him again".

"I 'spose that's the advantage of speed dating. But honestly who would come up with an idea like that and now that you've got Jasper it doesn't mean that you can suddenly become some matchmaker".

"Right thats it!For one thing young lady I'm not trying to be "'some'' matchmaker. Two I'm doing this for you anyway and three I want you to be as happy as Jasper and me. Please" she begged "will you at least try. For me".

'' Ugghh, fine but I have nothing to wear" making one last excuse so as to not go.

"Don't worry its already organised. I can't believe your gonna' go. I'm sure it will go well" spoke Alice excitedly as she dragged me of towards the bathroom. Leaving me with no doubt that I would have to at least go and try make an effort. Even though the thought almost bought me to tears as well as knowledge that Alice would be spending the next three hours torturing me with makeup products.

**EPOV**

Why the hell did he decide to do this to me, bloody hell I didn't think I was that desperate. You see Emmet my best friend for now the last fifteen can come up with the most ridiculous ideas and still be blinded by the stupidity off them and this was another of those ideas. In which he believed was brilliant.

This so called fabulous idea was for me to try speed dating which to me sounds like a way for desperate's to hook up. Which funnily enough was not my idea of romance.

However once Emmet has one of his so called 'brilliant' ideas it's impossible to talk him out of it. Which is the only reason why I will be sitting at a bar at 7:30 mopping miserably at a table, spending the next two hours of my life, wasted talking to people I've never met. And are unlikely to see ever again.

"Edward' I hear Emmet call "Quit, sulking and come watch some footie before you go".

"Right, before I go and waste the next two hours of my life, why not it's got to be better than what you're making me do later".

"Lay off" begins Rosalie from the kitchen, "You never know you might find the one". Speaking the last word in the most sarcastic tone that she could muster.

"Well surprisingly I'm now glad, that I'm going somewhere tonight, so that I don't have to hear you two going at it all night".

"Aw is Edward jealous" says Emmett teasingly

Next thing we know something hard came hurtling through the air. Knocking Emmet on the head with a large crack. "Good one, Rose" shouting loudly so she could hear me from the next room.


	2. Nerves

**A/N: Sorry, this chapters so short but I really wanted to get my story started. Anyway please let me know any thoughts or ideas. Id love to hear them. And please review. Thank You.**

**p.s Ill post more for you guys as soon as possible**

**Chapter Two**

**Nerves**

**APOV**

'Well, I've finished working my magic, what do you think?" I asked Bella as a turned the chair slowly to face the mirror. So she could see her and make up.

"Well, you've definitely worked something," was my only response as she looked glumly at the mirror. Right this calls for drastic measures I thought deciding on using Bella's weakness for guilt trips against her.

"I'm Sorry Bella, You don't have to go if you don't want to," I say giving her a miserable look, "I just want you to be happy like me and Jasper, truly."

"Yeah, but ", she began obviously changing her mind and deciding she couldn't win she agreed to go and not bail out half way through.

"Alright I'll go"

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, fine I'll go but i won't enjoy it"'

'"So you're going?"I asked a smile forming on my face as I realise that I'd won.

"Yes, I'll go I have nothing better to do" she said resigned.

"Yay", I squeal as I run out of the room to tell Jasper of my victory over Bella and her sulkiness.

**BPOV**

Well, at least she happy I suppose and besides I'll get out of the house. Which means that Alice and Jasper can have the house to themselves, so they won't have to put up with me. As I was being driven along in the car by Alice, these were the only thoughts that I was allowing myself to think. Otherwise I'm sure I would have gotten out of the car right there and then.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay you look a bit pale?" Alice asks as we pull up outside the bar. Making me realise that I was now here and could do nothing about it.

"You'll be fine," Alice encouraged trying to get me to relax and no doubt out of the car so she could get back to Jasper. In a last attempt she added, "Please go, you'll have fun and you might meet someone really nice. You can always call me if you can't do it""

The next thing I know I'm standing outside the bar waving good bye to Alice as she drove off. Leaving me behind to be tortured for two hours.


	3. Speed Dating

Chapter Three

Speed Dating

EPOV

As I got out of the car a sense of dread washed over me. Not again, I thought not more people to judge me. As I walked toward the entrance of the bar, after parking the car, somewhere reasonably safe or so I hoped. I noticed just how many people there were, including a girl with long brown hair looking anxiously at her surroundings. I smile fervently and hoped that I wouldnt end up scaring her away. Perhaps, tonight mightn't be as bad as thought it would. I might even have to admit to Emmet, that not all his ideas are utterly crap.

BPOV

Great, I think as I stand at the door. It's absolutely packed and it's freezing. Just as these thoughts began to cross my mind, I turn around and notice a handsome guy around my age, with tousled bronze hair and a crooked smile, staring over at me. But before I've even had a chance to smile back, I start getting pushed forward. As the crowd is finally ushered into the warm confines of the bar.

Fortunately, not everyone in the crowd was there for the speed dates, but there were still at least twenty different guys that I would have to meet. Probably all with the exact same pretence, to get someone into bed with them that or they were a bunch of oafs.

Then, out of the corner of my eye I spot the guy who was smiling at me before. God he's gorgeous I think as he starts coming towards me. I can't believe a guy like him would even think to come on a speed date. As if he would need to " Hi, my name's Edward Cullen" he began introducing himself rather shyly. With a magnifecnt velvet voice which sounded better than i would have ever imagined.

"Hi, umm... I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." My god, why am I being so formal, there is no way that it could be considered normal. He must think Im a freak.

Clearing his throat he began talking again, "They're, ah... Taking a while to get started aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've never been to one of these things before" I responded shyly.

"Me neither, this was my brother Emmet's idea, he made me come. Probably, his way of getting time with his girlfriend."

I felt my face go red as I begin to blush at his last comment, realising the undertone of his words.

Obviously taking in my bright red cheeks he began to apologise. "Oh, im sorry I guess it's not something you really needed to know was it."

"Not really, but it's fine, honestly, my friend made me come too."

He smiled in reply. Before our conversation could progress they finally began the speed dates. Breaking me and Edward out of our own little world.

"Now" said the woman who was obviously in charge," the whole aim of tonight is to get to meet new people and hopefully find a match. "Ladies, I'm going to ask you to find the table with your name on it. Just in the next room, it's to your left. And the men will be coming in soon to meet you."

As I got up to find my table Edward gently grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear "I can't wait to get to know you better. Good luck".

After a few moments of shock, I whisper back. Something like, "me too, and good luck, I'll miss you."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once I had found my table in the other room I replayed our conversation in my mind. Realising, that I had played the ultimate fool and that by saying that I'd miss him he would think me desperate. Not noticing that the men had come and that one had seated themselves at my table. Until I heard a loud cough.

'Oh Sorry...Umm. Hi I'm Bella"

"No worries, I'm Bill"

"Bill right so ..., umm"

"I think you're meant to be asking questions" He said smirking.

"Sure... What do you want me to ask?" I questioned deciding to play dumb. Since, my mind was now well and truly stuck on one person. Edward. Who would've thought that someone I'd spent a whole five minutes with had the ability to imprint themselves on my mind possibly even my heart.

With an a last exasperated look at me, he gave up and spent the rest of the time looking at the other couples talking easily.

At last they rang the bell which signalled for the men to switch tables.

"Bye," he mumbled sulkily.

"Oh, Bye nice meeting you".

EPOV

What a disaster, speed dating! What a great idea not.

The only event of my evening that was worth thinking about was meeting Bella. Who seemed like a genuinely nice person, not to mention the fact that she was beautiful too. But right now I was stuck with some women, who had decided to become attached to me. She was practically on top of me, how embarrassing. Who would've thought five minutes with one person could seem like such a long time. I wish they'd just hurry up and ring the damn bell, already. So I can get this leech of a woman off of me. Not to mention the fact that if Bella saw what was happening, any chance of us having a civil relationship would be out the window.

BPOV

I was counting down the people, until the time when i would finally get to see Edward again. But it was as though the world had decided to slow down to an agonnizingly slow pace just to prolong the time when we would see eachother again. But having him as the last person i would meet was actually rather good, in one way. As it gave me an incentive to keep Alice's bargain, and not leave halfway through, even though at one time I wasn't sure if even Edward was worth it. As, I was practically being smothered by some guy, who was, just a little too over the top. To be honest more like a lot over the top but anyway. The fact is he scared me to death.

But thankfully in less than five minutes I would get another chance to talk to him again. As the last bell rang, I felt relieved as I said goodbye to the last guy that I was with. As I said good bye however, and saw Edward coming my way. I felt my body begin to react. Feeling rather stupid myself, as i too had trouble trying to restrain myself from smothering him.

I waited for him to take a seat, before greeting him. Where we then left off from where we began earlier, except this time there were a lot more questions and a lot more answers. But before we finish the warning bell goes telling us that we have only a few short minutes to spare. Edward asks me very politely whether or not we could grab a drink after we had finished.

"Sure, why not' I answer in haste worried he might change his mind in a matter of seconds.

Laughing at my hasty response we continued talking and discussing our other disastrous speed dates. The last bell went and we were given time to add up our scores, which i managed to do in a manner of seconds before ducking outside and ringing Alice to tell her the good news.

"Hello, Jasper speaking,"

"Hi Jasper, umm... why are you answering Alice's mobile."

"Huh, oh, umm.. right sorry we were just..."said Jasper his words becoming a blur.

"Oh, right sorry. Forget I asked, Umm... can you put Alice on, or is she still uhh... Busy" I continued trying to finish without laughing and further embarrassing Jasper. But it was just too hard to hold my laughter in. Poor Jasper, I bet that I had managed to embarrass the hell out of him.

"Sure. I'll put her on" he answered after a long pause."Bye, Bella"

"Hey Bella, What's wrong? Is everything OK?"

'Yeah, fine actually. And From what I've gathered everything's going...well there too."

"Oh, Is that why Jasper looked so red". And with this last comment there was no hope of me not laughing at the two of them. When I finally came to my senses a matter of minutes later Alice began talking again, trying hard not to laugh either at what she had said.

"So as I was saying, what's wrong? Do you want me to come pick you up early?"

"No actually, I was wondering if you could pick me up a bit later."

"Oh my god, you met someone didn't you. I told you so"

"Yeah, actually I did meet someone, he's really nice."

"Aww, I'm so happy for you, what's his name?"

"Edward, umm... Ive got to go, heaven forbid I might miss the end. Bye Alice"

"Bye, have fun and be safe."

"Yes mum," I answered back glad of her concern. But deciding I might as well make fun of her.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you, and if I didn't then who would?"

"Sounding more and more like my mother every day" I mumbled." Bye I'm going now.'

"Fine, Bye"

After hanging up on Alice, I try as gracefully as possible as I was able to, slip back into the bar. However, someone did notice my absence as standing in the corner was Edward with a worried look on his face and wondering eyes looking to find me. Probably worried that his date had bailed. As he finally spots me he smiles and starts to make his way over towards me. "Hey, where'd you go? I was starting to think that I'd have to send out a search party."

"Sorry, I had to call my friend and ask her if she could pick me up later.""

"So, you don't drive".

"Ah, well," I began "my friend Alice the one who's idea it was for me to come. Well, she was worried I'd get drunk and crash into something. So she thought it was safer she drove."

"So, are you prone to getting drunk and crashing into things," He said on the verge of laughter.

"Well, no I'm just not coordinated."

'"When you're drunk or... "

"Not just when I'm drunk, pretty much all the time".

"I'll try to remember that," He smiled looking down at me

The woman who was in charge, began speaking over us,' I know some of you are wanting to go home. But if I can have your attention for a few more moments. All we ask is for you to leave you're cards up the front with me and if you have a match with someone we'll give you their email so they can get in contact. So I hope everyone had a good night and had fun. Feel free to go, once you've placed your score cards up the front".

'So" Edward began "where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. You can choose. Preferably away from that guy over there" I said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door.

"Why? What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?'Edward asked worry clear in his velvet clear voice.

"Nothing, don't worry. He just scares me that's all.'

'Are you sure that's all?"He asked still worried.

"Yes, I promise. I'll feel better once we get out of here." Trying to stop his worrying and get out of the bar at the same time..

Once we get outside I begin to relax again. "So, do you know any were we should go', I ask him nonchalantly. Trying to get him to forget about my hurry to get out of the bar.

'What do you like/ Italian, Thai, Chinese you choose" still slightly hesitant

"Edward, honestly it's fine. I can tell that you're still worrying, forget about it."

'Fine I will, But if you ever want to talk to someone. I'll listen'

"Thank You, Edward. Oh and by the way I like Italian food," answering his previous question with a smile

'I Italian it is then" he said gently taking my hand and leading me towards the restaurant.

Our time in the restaurant seemed to flyby and before I knew it was almost midnight.

With a sigh looked over to see Edward staring nervously at me. Neither of us wanting tonight to end.

'I suppose I should ring Alice to come pick me up, It's getting late and I have class tomorrow.'

"If you want I can give you a lift. My cars back near the bar though if you don't mind going back up there again. Or I can bring the car down here and..."

I cut him off before he could finish,' Thanks, would it be Ok. I might just ring Alice anyway to let her know not to worry."

'Of course. Did you want to steer clear of the bar?"

"It should be fine' I answer not wanting to ruin tonight by making things into a big deal.

"Ok, If you're sure '

After calling Alice and letting her know I was I fine, we headed off towards the car hand in hand.

Continuing to ask each other questions about our favourite things.


	4. Meeting Alice

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you for those who have reviewed I love hearing what you think. Good or bad it helps me improve. So please review, things that should happen are also great I love ideas and will incorporate them if I can.**

**Really sorry about the massive delay and about such a short chapter but here's a snippet of more stuff plus I've done a bit of editing in last chapters.**

**Review and tell me where you want them to go for their first official date together and what should happen.**

**Promise that I'll try update sooner and with a longer chapter.**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

The drive home with Edward flew by, making my time with him seem too short. I turn to look at him as he pulls in to my street wondering whether or not it would be too soon to ask him inside or if it would give him the wrong impression.

"Bella", began Edward looking at me worriedly, "are you OK? You've barely said a word since we got in the car"

"Yeah, I'm OK, like I said forget about it," Edward went silent and began staring harder at the long street in which I lived only breaking it once we had pulled into the driveway.

"Did you want me talk walk you to your door?" he asked still frowning.

"I don't know whether that would be safe" I say looking at him seriously.

"What do you mean? If it's not safe for me then it could be hardly safe for you."

"Oh, don't worry it'll be safe for me. I just mean that my flatmates Alice and Jasper could be a little too much for you to handle".

"I still don't understand what you mean", says Edward looking dazzling but also confused.

"Well, this is kinda' the first date if had in a long time and... Well I just don't want them to scare you away. They're kind of protective, but their nice once you get to know them".

"How about if I promise to behave myself, and not let them get to me. Besides, I can understand why they're so protective, when they know someone as special as you."

Feeling embarrassed I agree and let him walk me to the door knowing that there's no way this will end well. Especially as I can see Alice's tiny face peeking through the window. I let out a groan of embarrassment regretting it at once when Edward asks if there's anything wrong.

"No, I'm fine. By the way I apologise in advance for their behaviour".

"It's fine. Relax."He orders as he lightly grabs my hand and leads me towards the door.

Before we even reach it, the inevitable happens.

..............................................................................................................................................................

The door is thrown open and standing in the doorway is the silhouette of tiny Alice, standing there expectantly. I let out another small groan, and take a quick peek at Edwards face to see his expression. This was enough to calm me, at least for now anyway. As I noticed that he still looked reasonably calm. I tensed my body as I noticed another person joining Alice at the door. Edward obviously noticing my sudden tenseness at Jaspers appearance squeezed my hand tighter in his.

"Hi", Alice calls and starts walking forward to greet us.

"Hi, Alice. Meet Edward, and please don't scare him off"

"awww, you spoil all my fun Bella" she answers back flashing a wide grin art Edward."Hi, by the way. Would you like to come inside? I'm sure Bella would like that and that means you can meet Jasper. My fiancée"

"Why not? But only if it's OK with you Bella", he asks dazzling me with his crooked smile

"Sure, if you're up to it" I answer teasing him.


	5. Taking a stab in the dark

**Hey guys here is another chapter to those of you who've kept reading and haven't given up thank you sorry it's been ages but I've been really busy especially now that I have a job, yay. Anyways ideas are helpful and ill read all of your comments thank you**.

I would never believe that stepping into my own home could be so awkward but it was especially with Alice and Jasper giving Edward the eye of approval anyone who wouldn't know them would think they were my parents but in a way I appreciated there care especially after Jacob.

Coming back down to reality i realised that Alice and Jasper were giving Edward a tour off the house, and they were heading into my bedroom. "Aww, crap" I muttered as I realised that Alice had probably rigged my room to give Edward the wrong impression. As they made their way into my bedroom I heard laughter ok that can't be too bad can it i tried reassure myself as I headed up to my room behind them. When I looked in I saw the parcel Alice had laid out on the bed for me which contained some lacy piece of cloth that I'm sure was supposed to be underwear. My previously playful demeanour soon left leaving me utterly embarrassed and no doubt read in the face. Alice gave me a mischievous grin and ushered us all out of the room downstairs to the kitchen. Once we were there Alice pulled me from the room into the bathroom smiling. "OMG,"she squealed "he is hot, and I'm sure he's not a murderer so that's a bonus and he seems perfect for you. You to were so cute when you arrived to, holding hands anyone would think that its been more than you're first date So what are you going to do know me and Jasper will stay out of the way if you want."

"Whoa, Alice he is really hot and i do like him but i don't want to take things to fast its only our first date, but I'm glad you approve"

"So you're not going to sleep with him tonight then?"Asked Alice.

"Wow, Alice sometimes you can be so forward it's a wonder Jasper can stand talking to you'd" I replied jokingly and avoiding the question.

"Fine then don't tell me I'LL find out any way"

'A bit stalkerish A lice but please don't go to the extent of putting a camera in my room" I said as I walked out of the bathroom back to the boys.

"Hey you're back" Edward said looking at e with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah we were starting to get worried" added Jasper.

"Really well we had rather a hard decision to make "stated Alice very seriously

"Oh yeah what was that" probed Jasper

"Well we weren't sure if we should have wine or something a little more hardcore"

"Ahh tough decision, what was it then?"

"Well we got side tracked and were kinda hoping that you to would help us"

"To do what keep you focused or make a decision?" was jaspers cheek reply

"Well obviously not the focused part cause that very hard to do when you're around" answered Alice suggestively

"Ok" Jasper laughed "well how bout we ask our guest, Edward. what would you like?"

"Well what do you have?" Edward asked always so polite

Just then the power went out, and we were all left sitting there in the dark. "Alright Bella you stay here and look after you're guest and Alice and I will find some candles "ordered Jasper politely

"Umm, ok" i replied in a small voice wondering if this could have gotten any worse.

After ten minutes Alice and Jasper still hadn't come back and even though Edward's company was calming i was starting to worry. A few minutes latter I felt my phone vibrate in my top. A well at least it's dark and he won't see me pull it out I thought.

_Hey Bella, _

_Got side tracked don't worry powers not out just light try turning it back on. Have Fun _

_Alice._

"I'm gonna kill Alice," I grumbled under my breath to myself. Unfortunately Edward happened to hear and began to worry.

"Why? Where are they?" Asked a worried Edward.

"There fine apparently they got sidetracked, the powers not out by the way," I replied my mood not improving although it did mean that I got Edward all to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"I think they just turned the light off or something Alice said to turn on the lights and that they were fine."

"Ok" was all a very confused and probably peeved Edward could manage.

Once I found the light switch i managed to flick on and low and behold we had light. "I can't believe that they did that, and how the hell does the power suddenly start working?"

"I think they may have fixed it, before running off, don't worry. So are we still on for that drink?"

"Why not, we get a whole bottle to ourselves thanks to them"

"I don't think we'll need a whole Bootle but some would be nice" added Edward with yet another dazzling grin. It truly was unbelievable that he was already able to have this affect on me.

I poured some wine into the glasses and headed back to Edward whose face brightened as I walked into the room. "Whoa that's one big bottle I'm not expected to drink all that before I go home" he smirked

"Oh, yeah" I said as I looked d at the bottle "It is kinda big. Umm, you know you don't have to go home, you can stay." Crap I said that out loud he's gonna think I'm hitting on him but then again I am on a date with him sort off. "If you wanted, you could have my bed and I can stay on the couch."

Edward laughed, "its fine I won't drink that much and I wouldn't want you sleeping on the couch."

"Okay, then. Let's drink" I said as i settled onto the floor next to Edward, glad that he didn't think I just wanted to sleep with him.

We continued talking about ourselves the rest of the night til I realised that we'd almost drunk the whole bottle. Well, I guess that means Edward is the staying the night. After a few more glasses I decided to play strip poker and since we were both too drunk to care after the first few rounds we bet all our clothes well at least I think we did and that's why I wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was he.

**Competition for my awesome readers answer the question and ill put your name in the next chapter the question is where should Bella and Edward go on their next date? Once again sorry for the long time it took but I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reading xD**


End file.
